


I Remember

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallulifer reminds Sam of his time in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

The dusty brown boot waved at him from on top of the kitchen chair. Lucifer shot a small smile at Sam from his lounging spot then went back to reading his paper. 

Sam turned back to the blazing computer screen. He chanted loudly inside his fractured brain. "It's not real. It's not real. Lucifer's not real." 

"Hey Sam. Want me to read you your horror-scope?" Lucifer laughed at his own lame joke. 

Sam ignored him, trying to remind himself that here he was safe. Lucifer couldn't hurt him like he had in the pit. He wasn't going to torture him, no matter how much Sam came to enjoy it in the end. 

Lucifer discarded the paper and grabbed a knife off the table. He lazily scraped under his fingernails. 

Sam wiped his hands across his face, embarrassed by the flush of excitement that washed over him at the thought of Lucifer carving sweet nothings into his sweat shined skin. His finger's flittered across his thigh where the word WANT had blaze at him with the ooze of blood. 

"Penny for your thoughts Sunshine." Lucifer stood, walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. "Looks like Bob could use a trip to the store. Those grapes have crossed the line to raisins." He shut the door, appearing suddenly over Sam's shoulder. "What's up buttercup?"

Sam jolted, folding his arms across his lap, hiding the swell of desire there. "Go away, you're not real." 

"But," Lucy's breath bathed Sam's ear. "You remember when I was." 

Sam's hand pushed hard into his erection, waiting for the sting that was all to familiar. He felt the devil snicker. Lucifer jammed the knife tip into Sam's neck, dragging it down as Sam hissed through the pain. "I'm writing SLAVE. That's what you are. Always have been. Your father's soldier, Dean's whipping boy and finally my slave. All the same really." He continued carving into the tender skin , smearing the trickle of hot blood from each wound. 

"I was gonna be a lawyer." Sam gritted his teeth, basking in the pain. 

Lucy laughed. "And I was gonna be Daddy's favorite angel, but that didn't really work out either did it?" The hallucination licked at the newly carved word, tasting the metal tinged skin. Lucifer arched up on his toes, peering down to Sam's straining erection. "I remember when you HATED this. You hated the knife, hated any cold metal that I jabbed into you really. " A smile lit his face. "Remember the crowbar? Fucked you for days with that." 

Sam pressed his lips together, trying to fight the mewling that fought to escape. 

"You do remember! I was afraid all our romantic evenings were still hiding behind the wall." Lucifer used the knife to pop the buttons off of Sam's flannel. "So then you remember the chains, the whips. The feeling of your brother's leather belt squeezing your cock, cutting into it until you finally screamed." 

The broken hunter bit his tongue, praying for the flood of blood to choke off the screams that built inside him. 

"When did you start needing the pain Sam?" The knife cut through the denim dangerously close to Sam's balls. A laugh spilled out of the devil. "I bet you can't even get off without it. What do you do? Bite yourself while you jack off?" He sank his teeth into Sam's shoulder. 

Sam screamed, his fingers fumbled for his zipper. 

"That's it Sammy. Let me see it." Lucifer licked lips as the tip of Sam's cock popped out of his boxers. Sam's hand gripped his hard dick and slid briskly up and down the dry shaft. Lucifer watched intently as the red tip poked in and out of view. "I missed this Sam. I really did. You all covered in blood and come. The guilt you felt for actually enjoying it." He slid the cold metal knife down, cutting at the tip as Sam hammered into his fist. Sam watched the blood mix with the shine of precome. He whimpered as the pain tore through him. "Feels good doesn't it." He jutted the knife into the slit again causing Sam to jerk feverishly, torn between pleasure and pain. 

"Lucifer." His ragged voice betrayed his sense of control. "No, no." He watched the blood spill over his engorged head and the shiny metal of the knife. He felt his release build in the pit of his stomach. "I don't want to. . . " He muttered, forgetting he was the one stroking the hard shaft. He squeezed tighter, loving the pain of his strong fist. "Can't . . . " But he loosened his grip, dragging his sharp straggled nails along the sensitive underside. Lucifer bit again, tearing at the soft skin under Sam's ear. "AAAAHHH!!!!" The pinkish come mixed with blood shot up, covering the ripped flannel and naked skin underneath. 

"Ha. Now comes the true torture." Lucifer backed away, picking up the newspaper yet again and sitting back into the kitchen chair. "Now I get to watch you wallow in your guilt and self hatred. You know what? I love my work. I really do."


End file.
